The True Side to Pokemon
by TheSTHMC
Summary: "My name is Ellie, one of few to survive the Turn. This is my story."
1. Chapter One: Fear

The first part is a first-person view of a little girl who is truly afraid of Pokémon, I have decided to make this a crossover between Sonic and Pokémon, it's not overly Sonic, but he is in for most of the story. The first chapter will tell you about Sonic, he is the only Sonic Character in the story, every other character is either from Pokémon or a made up person. I hope that you like the story. I decided to write this story as a replacement to Pokémon: Human Born as I wasn't interested in the story any longer. However, this story is based on an image that I saw on Facebook, and then I started to consider writing a story about it, and now I am. I hope that you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter One: Fear

"My name is Ellie, and I am six years old. Fear, that's all I ever feel about the world and that's all that I will ever feel. Why did we have to trust them? The little beasts. I wasn't born when they turned; some say that I'm lucky. Ha I say, I have to live without parents and I have to live with no-one, no relatives, no friends, nothing, and I'm only six! I'm lucky about that though, that I have lived for as long as I have, alone. But despite being alone, I have hope. A hope that I will save the world and become a queen. No, that's not it. It's a hope that I live until I'm thirteen. I would have to celebrate my birthdays, alone, sad, fearful. But, amongst the sadness, the blood and the dying, one rises above all. His name is Sonic. He's more of a legend or a myth, but some have seen him. They sometimes call him the "Blue Blur" as he moves so fast that he is a blur and he is blue. This Sonic is not like the one in the games though, if only I could play them for at least a minute, once more. He is darker, like in personality and skills, and the way that he speaks, is just deep. He is the hope of everyone alive, more importantly, he is MY hope."

"Very few people know where Sonic came from. He was created in a lab before the Pokémon turned and was the first multi-complex organism to be created; multi-complex as in complex on so many different levels, more so than Humans and Pokémon combined. Sonic was taught how to speak, walk and run quick hence the name. When the Pokémon turned, he was sent into exile and was told to wait three years to come out of it. Strangely, he came out of hiding on the day that I was born, 15th June. Since that day, he has saved lives, and brought militias down to the ground. He is a lone wolf, always on the move to stop Pokémon from killing. However, he cannot be everywhere at once. He cannot save everyone; he has even nearly died while trying to save a fourteen year old girl who was ravaged by a pack of Houndoom. Sonic was injured and had to leave her, he wasn't seen again. That event happened three months ago and not a single word, not a single rumour about Sonic, and it has left me worried."

"As I tuck in to my exhausted bed that didn't have a blanket, I still hear the screams of people, running, dying, the occasional Pokémon dying. I grab a torn newspaper up off the ground, just trying to keep myself warm. This has been my life, freezing, starving, thirsty, and lonely. Will it change? I pray to God, not Arceus. As I sleep, I cry, wondering how life will be like, they grow in numbers, one born every millisecond. And for us…one born every month. There is only a thousand of us worldwide, and a trillion of them. I'm surprised that I'm still alive at all! Sonic, if you are alive…help us…"

* * *

So, what did you think about that? I quite like the idea of Pokémon being murderous beasts and humans dwindling. Tell me if there are spelling mistakes. Later!


	2. Chapter Two: An Interesting Morning

So here is chapter 2, this is now third-person. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: An Interesting Morning

As the sun rose over the horizon, the dead and tired air slowly flew across little Ellie's face, the air did feel fresh as a herd of Bublasaur led by a Venusaur slowly ploughed through the surrounding area's healthy green grass and herbs. The two metre giant had a number of species of tiny bird Pokémon, Pidgey, Pidove and a few others, not very numerous of each species however. If you didn't show that you meant any harm to some Pokémon, they would leave you alone. However, if they have young, then that is a completely different story, they would defend the young with their lives and will do anything to destroy you. If the parents of these young did kill you, they would tear you apart and spread your organs everywhere as a type of message, Ellie has witnessed it first hand.

Ellie slowly sat up on her tired and dirty bed and stretched her body until her joints felt comfortable. The torn newspaper slipped off of Ellie during her sleep. Ellie looked out of the window and noticed the grass and poison type Pokémon grazing peacefully nearby. Ellie liked it when Pokémon were friendly. Once, she even got to pet a Skitty, just before it died of it's wounds that Ellie didn't see until after it was dead. The Skitty died from a burn that was probably left by a Charmeleon, it leaves a certain burn mark, a swirl, like a Helix Fossil. Ellie buried the little Skitty and had to leave quickly as a small pack of Houndour closed in, Ellie assumed that they dug up the Skitty and ate it, Ellie managed to move along undetected.

Ellie went through her backpack to see what it contained. It contained two packs of ready to eat sausage and beans, a lucky find for one, let alone two, a bottle of water that was 1/10th full, a pack of morphine, an amazing find of which could allow you to trade it for an AK-47! And the last thing in the bag was a sharp one-bladed knife, made of stainless-steel. This knife has been used as the blade showed, a slight hint of Rattata blood, which was made two days ago now. Ellie looked around and found a cloth under a desk. She grabbed it and stood next to a tap. The plumbing itself was a bit faulty worldwide for obvious reasons, but Ellie hoped that this would work. Ellie turned the tap on, and water ran through, clean water. Ellie was really happy, and she soaked the cloth and wiped her bloody knife until there was no blood there. Now, satisfied, she places the blade in with her belt and she fills the bottle that she had until it was full. Ellie tightly sealed the bottle and leaned towards the window that she slept next to, and saw that the Bulbasaur's and Venusaur had left. Ellie decided that the area was safe for now, and she walked down the stairs, opened the door, and breathed in the chemicals of the Earth's air. She stepped out into the dangerous world of Pokémon.

On a hill two miles away, a bipedal creature with a brown cloak stood tall, with another creature, this one didn't have a cloak and its hair was blue, it had gold coloured eyes and it had a gold coloured spike protruding from the chest area. The two stared at Ellie from a distance, and then the gold-eyes creature turned to it's left and spoke,  
"Is it really necessary?" it asked. The person to it's left was taller than it.  
"Yes Gardevoir," the person with the cloak removed the hood, and emerged a blue-spiked head, "she is important."

* * *

Ooh, someone is watching Ellie, who is it? Okay, I hope that you liked this chapter, I will be back with another in the future. Tell me if there were any mistakes and I will see you later.


End file.
